Une rencontre mortelle
by aaliyah-and-kelis
Summary: Après X2, Jean est dans le coma (hé oui elle est vivante) pendant quelle dormais, une nouvelle élève est arrivé, mais sa mutation met en péril, les autres, surtout Jean.... à vous de trouvez pourquoi.


Bon juste pour vous dire ses ma première fic alors, pas de critique sur l'orthographe!! C'est une genre de suite alternative de X2 où Jean est vivante!! J'ai aussi changé certains liens familiaux à ma façon,(donc attendez-vous à des surprises !!) Bonne lecture P.s. Merci à Haragorn de m'avoir montré ce site et aussi pour ses NYE! Puis à Marie-jade pour ses NEU, mais aussi pour ses encouragements et pour être ma Beta readeuse!!! Une rencontre Mortelle La neige tombe doucement sur l'institut de Xavier, Scott est au chevet de Jean , elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis l'accident du barrage (après l'accident du barrage Jean fus sauvé pars Scott, alors qu'il était allé faire ses adieux à Jean il avait retrouvé son corps, quasiment sans vie échouer sur le bord de l'eau). Son coma était profond. Voilà 3 mois qu'elle dormait sans savoir ce qui se passait. Un ami de Jean, Hank, était venu s'occuper d'elle, et des autres. Hank était également un mutant. -Alors ? » demanda Hank « elle n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie ? Scott hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à la question. -Dans combien de temps devrait-elle se réveiller ?   
  
-C'est difficile à dire, elle peut rester dans cet état durant des années, même pour le reste de sa vie, alors sans vouloir te décourager. Profite de ta vie répondit-il avec tact. - Ma vie n'est rien sans Jean! - « Ok s'est beau T'as besoin de prendre l'air, vas'y » - « Ok j'y vais, mais tu m'appelles au moindre changement Scott sortit et monta au premier étage, Il se rendit dans le garage et commenca à réparer sa moto. Évidemment Logan était dans le coin... - « Alors encore en train de réparer ta moto ? » dit Logan d'un ton sarcastique. - « T'as rien d'autre à faire que de faire chier le peuple? » - « On est de mauvaise humeur? » - « Je t'es parlé ? alors viens pas me faire chier » - « Écoute je viens seulement te causer, je ne viens pas d'insulter, je me demande comment Jean fait pour t'endurer » - « Ma relation entre Jean et moi ne te regarde pas alors fiche-moi la paix » - « Y'a vraiment rien à faire avec ton sale caractère » Scott se retourna vivement. - « Répète-moi ça » - « T'es sourd en plus? » Sans préavis, Scott le frappa en plein visage, faisant cracher du sang à Logan. - « T'as de la chance que je n'ais pas enlevé mes lunettes » - « Toi t'as de la chance que je sois patient avec toi, si je ne te frappe pas c'est seulement parce que Jean est pas là. » Scott retourna à sa moto, et Logan repartis de son côté. Le temps passa et tout le monde finit par aller se coucher. (Saut de ligne) Au cours de la nuit, en bas, le battement de cœur de Jean s'accéléra. Personne n'était là lorsqu'elle se réveilla soudainement en hurlant. - « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !! » Elle essaya de rependre son souffle, puis regarda autour d'elle, sans reconnaître la pièce. Elle était perdue. Remarquant des perfusions placés sur ses bras, elle les enleva et les jeta par terre. (retrait) En haut, pendant ce temps, tout le monde, tout le monde avait été réveillé par ces cris; Les professeurs descendirent, ce fut Scott qui alluma la lumière et vit le premier la jeune femme, elle était en état de choc. - « Jean!! » s'exclama Scott, stupéfait. Sans plus attendre, il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lorsque les autres arrivèrent, se fut pour observer la scène. - « Mais qu'est-ce que...? » balbutia Tornade. Scott bercait doucement Jean dans ses bras. Le Professeur et Hank avancèrent doucement. Tornade, Logan restez dehors envoya le Professeur par télépathie. Logan et Tornade reculèrent et fermèrent la porte. Logan se rendit alors compte qu'il était en boxeur, et se rendit dans les vestiaires, Tornade le suivi . Il ouvrit un casier et se prit un t-shirt à l'effigie de l'école. Tornade toussota pour signaler sa présence. - « Désolé, j'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là ». Dit Logan - « Ce n'est pas grave ». Répondit Tornade «Tu as une idée de ce qu'avait Jean lorsque nous sommes arrivés ? Disons que se réveiller en criant ce n'est pas trop dans ses habitudes, sauf quand elle était plus jeune. » - « Je sais, mais je crois qu'elle était en état de choc. - « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » - « J'entendais les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient très rapides » - « Ok, je vois (c'est pas ça que tu voulais dire ? )» dit-elle, gênée. « Et ça t'arrive souvent d'entendre des trucs de ce genre? » - « Tout le temps » - « Moi je deviendrais folle si j'étais toi! » - « On s'habitue après 16 ans « - « C'est une option comme une autre » Pendant ce temps dans l'autre salle. Scott parlait doucement à Jean, qui se trouvait toujours en état de choc. Hank prit le pouls de Jean, et pu remarquer que celui-ci reprenait doucement un rythme normal. - « Jean, tu m'entends ? Dis-moi quelque chose » Demanda Scott très calmement - « Scott......Scott.......Scott... » murmura Jean. Le Professeur s'avança vers Hank - « Alors? Quel est ton diagnostic ? » - « Elle est dans un état de choc avancé, mais elle va s'en sortir. Elle ne sait pas où elle est, et nous ne savons pas se qui s'est passé dans sa tête pendant ces 3 mois. - « Je vais vérifier » Le Professeur avança vers Jean. Scott le regarda, acquiesça. Xavier plaça ses mains sur les tempes de Jean et entra dans son esprit. Il y vit alors, une belle maison, Jean en petite fille de 5 ou 6 ans, jouant au ballon avec une fillette d'environ 7 ans, sa sœur . Il vit alors un rayon traverser le ciel et percuter la voiture des parents de Jean . Ces derniers se trouvant dans la maison, sortirent en courant et virent leur plus jeune fille morte . Le sang coulait à flot en dessous de la voiture. Jean se pencha près de de celle-ci et partagea les derniers instants de vie de sa sœur. (retrait) Puis le Professeur vit que tout changeait de couleur, soudain il vit qu'il était dans la maison des parents de Jean, laquelle était en train de descendre les escaliers. Elle était âgée d'environ 11 ou 12 ans. Le père de Jean rentra dans la maison. Il vit sa femme, il l'embrassa dans le cou, en lui disant « Bonjour ». Il se retourna alors et vit sa fille en train de fumer, chose qui à cette époque était habituelle chez elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit violemment par le bras en lui criant « Je t'ai déjà dit de pas fumer dans la maison espèce de salope !!! ». Il la lança à terre avec violence,, sa femme arriva et essaya de l'arrêter, mais sans y parvenir; bien au contraire, il se mit à la frapper . La mère de Jean couru alors dans sa chambre et prit le téléphone. Pendant ce temps, en bas, le père avait eu le temps de prendre un couteau. Jean couru alors dehors, mais son père la rattrapa. La mère, horrifiée par la scène s'empressa de téléphoner chez le frère de son mari Charles Xavier, et lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible. Elle descendit en bas et sortit dehors, le père de Jean était couché sur le sol, il vivait, mais il était assommé, Jean criait « C'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas voulu, je sais pas comment j'ai fais sa » La mère regarda sa fille, elle était blessée de coupures sur les avant bras. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras en lui disant « Charles vient te chercher il devrait bientôt arriver. ». Le Professeur se rappela alors, des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait dû enlever de l'esprit de Jean. Il ne vit rien d'autre. Le Professeur revint alors dans la réalité. (retrait) Jean s'était calmée, elle était pleine de sueur, Scott lui donnait de petits baisers sur le front pour la calmer. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. - « Scott, porte Jean dans votre chambre et reste avec elle » Ordonna Charles - « Aucun problème » répondit Scott Scott prit Jean dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre. 


End file.
